its alright
by extremist
Summary: In a stormy weather Mika encounters a cute boy with a panic attack **** "Don't be scared of lightning, its just God taking our selfie."


Add Chapter Edit Edit Tags Delete Work Bookmark Comments ShareDownload Work Header

Rating: Not Rated Archive Warning: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings Fandom: 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End Relationship: Hyakuya Mikaela&Hyakuya Yuuichirou Characters: Hyakuya Mikaela Hyakuya Yuuichirou Ichinose Guren Additional Tags: Panic Attack mika helping yuu lightning is actually God taking a selfie One Shot sad yuu Stormy Weather Language: English Series: Part 1 of the yuu will always be mine! series Stats: Published: 2016-02-21 Words: 1392 Chapters: 1/1 Kudos: 4 Hits: 36

its alright Extremist

Summary:

In a stormy weather Mika encounters a cute boy with a panic attack

"Don't be scared of lightning, its just God taking our selfie."

Notes:

Its just a one shot. I thought odds this in a stormy night. Yup! I am crazy.

Work Text:

Damn it!  
He cursed under his breath.  
He hated rain. Always creating problem for the blonde.  
His blue eyes narrowed. He was going to be be late for school. Though, he knew he won't get in trouble because of his good grades and perfect attendance but still..  
.He sighed and tried to leave the shed he currently occupied.  
He knew today it a was stormy weather and he should have brought an umbrella, but now he could only regret not bringing it.  
Or he could have taken the ride Ferid offered, but riding with him in a single car, the thought was terrifying.  
Mika looked around him to see if anyone was around.  
It seemed he was the only one out in the stormy weather. He was currently standing in an old bus station shed. No one was around him.  
The street were empty. Rain poured down heavily, making everything wet. An addictive mud smell filled the air. Mika always liked this smell. But it had nothing to do with the fact that he use to eat mud when he was a kid. He chuckled at the thought. He made up his mind to run for the school.  
He will probably end up being wet but there was not much of a choice. He took a deep breath and left the shed running as fast as he could.  
Thunder rumbled above him. He quickned his speed.  
He ignores his surrounding. Mika was drenched in rain water. He turned a sharp corner and came to a halt so he could avoid hitting in the wall. Just a few centimetre before the wall he stopped. He was glad that his face didn't got hit on the wall or it would have hurt as hell.  
He turned around to see a black mop of hairs.  
Wait what?A boy was curled up on the side of the street. His face was hidden in his knees. He was completely wet in the cold rain.  
He was trembling with cold or maybe fear?  
Maybe he should leave, he might be waiting for someone.  
But it didn't seem that could be true. He took his steps towards him.  
"Dude, are you okay?" Mika asked. The boy didn't answer. He kept his face down.  
Mika placed his hand on the boys shoulder. The boy flinched. He raised his head. Sapphire eyes met emerald green eyes.  
He was stunned by their beauty. Sparkling eyes, Mika was sure that his eyes could glow in dark. He held his breath stunned by its beauty. But something was wrong. The green eyes boy was crying. His eyes were wide and face turned into a fearful expression.  
"They...w...will...d..d..die..." He was mumbling, shivering with fear.  
Mika felt as if the boy couldn't even see him.  
"Hey, what is it? Are you...?"Mika wanted to say paranoid but them he remmembred something he had learned quite a while ago. About panic attack. It was probably one of them.  
And he had no idea how to deal with it. Thunder rumbled in the the sky. The boy breath became shallow. More tears escaped his eyes. The green boy cried, he clutched mika's shirt as if trying to support himself.  
"Please, make it stop. Mom and dad they will... are?"  
Mika heart beat raced. Being close to this boy made him self conscious. He wanted to help him but couldn't understand how.  
Thunder seemed to trigger the panic attack. He probably had a unfortunate event related to it. Mika wondered about his life. But right now he needed to calm him.  
"It's alright breath...it's gonna be okay." Mika put a hand on his cheek. The boy met mika's blue eyes staring at him and breathing heavily. "It's alright, nothing will happen it just lightning."  
"No...they..." He chocked and began to cry again.  
"Hey hey it's alright. Nothing can hurt you... I am with you!"  
Thunder boomed in the distant. Mika glared at the sky as if to say:  
Thank you for your support.  
The green eyes boy began to sob harder.  
His breath became more shallow. It was getting harder for him to breath.  
"You dont have to be scared of the Lightning." Mika tried to calm the boy.  
"It's...not frightening. You just have to pretend it's um... A flash..."  
Mika noticed that the boy was actually listening to what he was saying. Atleast, that was a improvement.  
"Um... Well you take selfie right, it's just like that. The God is taking our pictures. Don't worry about it..."Mika couldn't believe what he was saying. He felt like talking to a kid. The boy almost seemed his age. But, Mika couldn't think of anything else.  
"It... hurts... they died on a stormy night. I hate it..."Mika was glad that the boy was snapping out of his panic attack. He was finally saying words which Mika could understand.  
"It's alright... You don't have to worry about anything. You are fine."  
"Mom and dad are gone...""Shsssss... It's alright..." Mika said in a calm soothing voice.  
The green eyed boy hugged him. Mika tensed at the sudden action. He placed his hand in the boys hair, ruffling it. He was suprised by their softness. Again the clouds thundered. This time the boy didn't even flinch. "Are you okay now?" Mika asked. Before the boy could say anything he haired a man voice.  
"Yuu, is that you? Damn it, you asshole. I thought you died or something."  
Mika and the boy 'Yuu' seperated. Both of the boys turned to see a man with black hair and violet eyes staring at them.  
"Why are you being all cuddly with a stranger in the street?"  
"Guren..." Yuu breathed. Mika stood up, he helped Yuu up.  
"Um...sir?" Mika asked.  
"Sir? Well that is...respectful."Mika didn't understood what he meant.  
"Yuu was um... In a panic attack. I...just tried to help him."Guren knitted his eyebrow. He stared at Yuu with a worried expression. Yuu eyes was staring at the ground.  
"Are you okay?" Guren asked.  
"I knew something like that would have happened. I shouldn't have let you go on a stormy day."  
"It's not your fault." Yuu kept his eyes downwards. Probably embarrassed. Guren sighed. "Get in the car!" Mika finally noticed the car parked near them.  
"Um...thanks for your help... What's your name?"  
Mika was surprised at the sudden question.  
"I.. Mika, my name is Mika."Yuu smiled at him. It was the first time Mika saw him smiling. Yuu smile seem to lit the world up. "Thanks, kid. I appreciate your help."  
"Wow, Guren you can really talk nice when you want too."  
"Shut up, you piece of shit.""Look who's talking."  
Guren hit Yuu on the head. Yuu just growled at him and stung his tounge out. In response Guren gave him a shitty grin. Yuu huffed. Mika blinked at them. Yuu didn't even now seemed ill.  
Wow!  
"I am going, thank you Mika. I... see you later." Yuu said in a embarrassing tone. It was if he was running away from him. He was probably feeling embarrassed.  
As soon as Yuu left, Mika looked at Guren whose face at once turned in to a serious worried expression.  
"Thank you, Mika. He gets triggered easily. That piece of shit. " Guren ran his hand through his wet hair. "Your welcome, through don't you think that hitting him could be..."  
"No... No this is a way of knowing if he is fine or not."  
Mika blinked. Nice guy.  
"I am really thankful to you, would you like a ride."Mika wanted to say yes. Maybe he will get to know Yuu more but then thought otherwise.  
"No, it's fine. I will be going."Guren nodded and turned to leave. Mika stared as the car drove away. For some reason Mika felt flustered. Yuu was really something. He couldn't understand why was he feeling as if his heart will explode. He couldn't stop thinking about his green eyes.  
Mika, sighed. He still had to go to he still wished that he could meet Yuu again. Mika looked at the sky, it was thundering again.  
A selfie, not bad Mika. You can do well to help in panic attack.  
And if it was Yuu chan he would gladly help.


End file.
